Even A 'Con Can Have A Soft Spark
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Thundercracker and Astrotrain prove this when they help out Katie after Megatron captures her. Done as a request for KatieMae77 and Steelcode and cowritten with KatieMae77 and Steelcode. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, and Steelcode asked for this one and helped me out with this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. The song "I Know How The Moon Must Feel" from "Thomas And The Magic Railroad" belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Even A 'Con Can Have A Soft Spark**

"Wheeeee! Higher Sideswipe! Higher!" Katie shouted as Sideswipe pushed her gently in the swings. The Twins had taken the little girl to the park and so far she was having a blast.

"Okay, baby sis! Here we go!" Sideswipe yelled as he pushed her a bit higher making her giggle.

"Catch me, Sunny!" The honey hair girl said as she jumped of the swings.

Normally, this would have given any caretaker a heart attack, but the golden twin was right there and ready to catch her. "I…got you!" He said as he caught her. She laughed happily and hugged him, making him smile. While Sunstreaker didn't mind humans, he had a huge soft spot for Katie and Rachel, particularly Katie as she was practically his little sister.

Just then, they heard engines overhead and looked up. "Decepticons!" Sideswipe called out as Megatron and several of his men landed in the park.

"Bring me the girl!" Megatron ordered.

The Twins got into a protective stance over their little sister. "We'll protect you, Katie!" Sideswipe yelled as he shot at Starscream, Dragstrip, and Wildrider, but the 'Cons fought back, knocking the two down.

"We'll see about that, Autobot!" Motormaster said as he grabbed Katie from Sunstreaker and the little girl screamed in pain as she felt her elbow and shoulder dislocate from her arm with the 'Con's rough handling.

"Stop! You're hurting her! She's just a child!" Sunstreaker begged, inwardly angry that he and his brother were outnumbered at the moment.

"Too bad, Autobots, say goodbye to your precious little sister!" Starscream laughed as the 'Cons transformed and flew out.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! HELP ME!" Katie shouted as she started crying, a sound that broke her brothers' sparks.

"Pathetic insect," Starscream growled at her as he knocked her unconscious.

Knowing they had to book it, the two Autobots got up. "We need to burn tread, bro!" Sideswipe said.

"What are you waiting for?" Sunstreaker said as they quickly drove back to the _ARK_.

The Autobots knew something was terribly wrong when the two Twins screeched into the base, looking like they had just come out of a bad brawl. Sunstreaker's paint job was all scratched up. Bumblebee blinked. "Um, Sunstreaker, what happened to your paint job?" He asked.

"Forget my paint, I don't care! We need to get to Katie!" Sunstreaker said urgently.

Optimus, the Protectobots, Prowl, and Rachel looked up at that. "Guys, what happened?" Blades asked.

"Megatron, Starscream, and the Stunticons got Katie! We tried to save her, but we were outnumbered. We couldn't save her in time!" Sideswipe yelled as he punched the wall as tears fell from his and Sunstreaker's eyes.

The Autobots were instantly angry at the 'Cons and their protective sides took over. "Those Cons! Hot Spot, please, let's go get her!" Streetwise said, looking to the Protectobot leader.

Hot Spot nodded and looked up at Optimus. "I suggest we get some battle plans and recon plans going before we head out," he said, worry for Katie making his voice a bit tight.

Optimus nodded and he and Hot Spot headed away while Prowl and First Aid began comforting the Twins, who were blaming themselves for Katie being captured. Rachel was crying and Bumblebee was holding her in his arms, comforting her. "Don't worry, Rach," he said. "We'll get Katie back."

Though she knew the Autobots wouldn't stop until Katie was back safe and sound, the worry she felt about her sister being trapped with the mean 'Cons made her cry harder.

* * *

Meanwhile at the 'Cons base, they were messing around with the little girl, giving her scrapes and bruises and laughing when she cried.

All but one. Thundercracker stood to the side in the shadows, a guilty feeling in his spark as he watched his fellow 'Cons hurt the young girl and when she cried, his spark hurt more. He was relieved when Megatron ordered that the little girl be taken to a cell and put there until he decided what to do with her. The seeker headed out quietly, unseen as he went to gather some things and try to think of a way to get Katie out of the base and back to the Autobots.

The reason for him wanting to get her to safety was because he had a soft spot for sparklings and the Decepticon quarrel was with the male Autobots, not the femmes and certainly not the sparklings, human or Cybertronian. Gathering some mixed herbs in a bowl, a bottle of water, and a first aid kit, he quietly headed towards the brig. He knew no one would be standing guard to watch over the human girl, something he was grateful for at the moment.

In the cell, Katie was crying not only from the pain when the 'Cons hurt her, but also because she was scared and wanted her family. Footsteps came her way and she looked up before seeing Thundercracker come into view and he turned on his holoform, which held the herbs, water, and first aid kit and he entered the cell.

Seeing this, the little girl backed up 'till her back touched the wall behind her. "G-Go away! Leave me alone!" She shouted, frightened, her tears fell off her eyes as the blue seeker slowly walked closer to her, his hands raised in a gesture of 'calm down'.

"Take it easy, sparkling, I'm here to patch you up. I'm not going to hurt you," Thundercracker gently said as he put the stuff down and sat on his holoform knees in front of the honey hair girl. He gently reached out his hand to her and she closed her eyes tightly as some of her hair fell in front of her face. He softly brushed her hair away and began gently humming in a soft tone as he strokes her cheek with his thumb, hoping his humming would calm her down and she'd recognize the song.

After a moment, Katie slowly opened her eyes and looks at the Con as she recognized that song he was humming. It was the same one from her locket called "I Know How The Moon Must Feel", a song her mother and father had always sung to her. Nervously, she crawled over to Thundercracker, who smiles and gently hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Everything will be okay, sweetspark, I'll take care of you and protect you. I promise," he said as he started treating her wounds, being very gentle, something that caught Katie's attention and she sat still until he was about about to fix her dislocated elbow and shoulder. She whimpered as he gently took hold of her arm.

"Don't…it hurts," she said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Look, sweetling, we need to fix that shoulder and elbow. Otherwise when you don't get it fixed, it will hurt more. Please Katie, be brave for me, okay?" Thundercracker said gently, hating that he was about to cause her more pain, even though he was trying to put her shoulder and elbow back in place.

"O-Ok-Okay," Katie said quietly, trying not to cry.

"Good girl," the seeker said as he slowly and gently popped her elbow and shoulder back into their proper places. The little seven-year-old whimpered and tried not to scream in pain, although it hurt awful. Satisfied that the little girl's elbow and shoulder would heal right, Thundercracker gently wrapped a bandage on her arm and gently wrapped a blanket around her, gently holding her in his lap before picking up a spoon full of the mixed herbs and bringing it to her lips. She made a small face and looked up at him.

"Here sweetling, it's okay. It's perfectly sparkling safe. These herbs will help you feel better," the seeker said gently.

Trusting him, Katie started eating the mixture. After she finished eating the mixture and drinking the water he gave her, she remembered something and looked up at him. "I…I think I remembered you."

He looked at her. "You do?" He asked, curious as to what she was referring to.

She nodded. "You saved me when I was turned into a baby…and you were really gentle with me. I'd never get a chance to say thank you for saving and helping me, Thundercracker," she said shyly as she started to fall asleep.

The seeker smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome sweetspark, I'll bring you back to the Autobots. I promise," he said gently as the little girl fell asleep in his holoform arms. "The only question is…how?" He asked himself as he fell deep into thought.

Astrotrain suddenly approached, being rather quiet for a train and he indicated to the holding cell. "Come on," he said, keeping his voice down. "Megatron is currently taking his anger out on Starscream and the others have left for patrol. Now's our chance to get this little girl back to the Autobots."

Thundercracker was surprised. "What?" He asked.

The triple-changer looked at him. "You're not the only one that cares about this little one," he said. "Sparklings don't deserve to be caught up in our war."

Agreeing, the seeker gently scooped up the sleeping girl in one hand and followed Astrotrain to the exit where the cameras were non-operational. "Looks like an Autobot air raid," the triple changer said, winking at Thundercracker, who smiled.

"We'll get them back for it," he said, winking back at his friend.

Astrotrain nodded. "Good luck," he said softly, gently stroking Katie's small head with a very gentle finger.

Nodding, Thundercracker transformed and took off for the _ARK._

* * *

The Autobots were ready to go and were about to leave when Optimus held up a hand and activated his comm. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Optimus Prime, this is Thundercracker," he heard. "I'll be landing shortly."

The message confused him. "Why?" He asked warily.

"I have Katie with me."

Nodding, Optimus motioned the others to stay put for now and as Thundercracker came into view and landed. The Protectobots pointed their weapons at him while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were ready to do their jet judo. Seeing this, Thundercracker quickly turned on his holoform to reveal Katie, who was still asleep in his holoform arms. "Hold your fire!" He shouted, really hoping they wouldn't fire at him with the sparkling in his arms.

"Thundercracker, release our baby sister!" Sunstreaker demanded in an angry voice.

"'Con, if you harmed her, I swear to Primus that Megatwerp will look like an earth pussy cat compared to us," Hot Spot said angrily.

"Look, Autobots, whether you believe me or not, I care for the sparkling. So you can chill your trigger fingers," the seeker said as Katie woke up and yawned, making Thundercracker look down at her and smile. "Wake up, sweetie, we're here," he said in a gentle voice, to which Katie opened her eyes and her face lit up at seeing her Autobot brothers and dad as the blue seeker gently set her down.

"Thank you, Thundercracker," Optimus said, knowing that the seeker had risked his own spark to bring Katie back to them.

"No problem, Prime," Thundercracker replied before looking at Katie and giving her a gentle nudge towards the Autobots. "Go on now, Katie, you're family's waiting," he said softly.

The honey-haired girl took a few steps, but then turned around and hugged the 'Con with all her might, leaving Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Blades jaw-dropped. "Thank you Thundercracker, I'll miss you," she said as she kissed his holoform cheek.

The seeker smiled and hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, Katie. Maybe, I'll see you around," he said, winking before flying off. After a few moments, the honey-haired girl turned around and ran towards the Autobots with open arms, reaching for them as some tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Daddy! Protectobots! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!"

"Sweetspark!" Hot Spot and First Aid cried in unison.

"Katiebean!" Streetwise said.

"Katielisous!" Blades said.

"Sweetspeed!" Groove said.

"Baby sis!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cried out in relief.

"Katie!" Optimus cried out, also in relief, kneeling down as Katie jumped in his holoform arms and cried into his chest as her brothers all gathered around and group-hugged her.

"Daddy, big brothers, I was so scared! Megatron…Starscream…the Stunticons…Thundercracker helped me…a-and Astrotrain helped too!" Katie managed to say as she cried.

"You're home and safe now, baby sis." Streetwise said.

First Aid, being the ever-vigilant healer, scanned Katie and noticed her bandaged body a dislocated elbow and shoulder that had been fixed. "Sweetspark, what did those monsters do to you?" He said gently.

"They hurt me," she said. "But…Thundercracker came after I had been put in a cell and he helped me feel better. He put my shoulder and elbow right, though it hurt."

She rested her head on Optimus' shoulder. "He then held me and comforted me like you guys do," she said. "I fell asleep, but woke up a little hearing Astrotrain say that he'd help too."

It was quite for a moment until Hot Spot spoke up. "Megatron will pay for hurting our sweetspark. However, we will go lighter on Thundercracker and Astrotrain, seeing as they helped out little sister," he said.

The others quietly nodded as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gently stroked Katie's hair and each held her hands, rubbing them gently. "We're so sorry, sweetspeed," Sideswipe said softly.

"We'll never fail you again," Sunstreaker promised.

Katie reached and hugged them, kissing their holoform cheeks. "I love you bubbas," she said to show she forgave them and still trusted them.

"We love you too, Katie superstar," they both said together.

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base, Megatron had just learned that the little girl had been rescued and he was furious, taking it out on Starscream while the others headed away. Thundercracker and Astrotrain smirked at each other and nodded.

Little Katie was safe again and they had proven that even a 'Con could have a soft spark.

* * *

 **Please leave KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
